


Best Friends Forever

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun thinks a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

Jonghyun has written songs for Taemin's albums, written songs for his own, written songs for SHINee's albums, and has even written for other artists. Jonghyun has written probably close to a hundred songs _for_  people at this point, but he'd never written _about_  anyone specific. Until now.  

 

He puts the pen down and smiles softly, thinking about Taemin. About how some things never change. He is still the awkward, shy kid with weird interests. Who couldn't stand to talk to girls because.. well, his own gender just seemed so much easier to talk to. 

 

When Jonghyun pictures Taemin, he sees a glow around him, one Taemin is unaware of. It touches people to the core, makes him memorable. Or at least, so Jonghyun thinks.

 

The object of his thoughts comes into the kitchen of their dorm, where Jonghyun is currently sitting. Even after moving back home for the most part, the dorm still feels like his home away from home. The place is steeped in memories that Jonghyun looks back on fondly.  

 

Upon seeing him, Taemin gives him a delighted, gummy smile. 

 

It's been far too long since they've seen each other beyond their busy work schedule, hung out just for the pleasure of each other's company. Jonghyun regrets that they can't do it more often.

 

"Hyung! I didn't expect to see you here today. What are you working on?" Taemin's smile is quirking at the edges of his lips, almost a smirk now. The spoiled brat.

 

Jonghyun quickly shoves it into his song binder next to him, haphazardly slinging an arm over it. 

 

"It's not finished," he grins. Everyone knows that unfinished songs in his binder means he'll probably never share them. Too used to it to get offended, Taemin sits down facing Jonghyun. He starts talking about some bender he and Jongin had gone on last night, and Jonghyun only half listens. His focus is on Taemin himself, not the words coming out of his mouth.

 

He really looks at Taemin, at the dark exhaustion circles under his eyes, the large pores on his nose, at the acne scars they all have. As Taemin laughs about some stupid thing Jongin had done last night, Jonghyun thinks he's never been more beautiful. He thinks, looking at Taemin, that someone will be extraordinarily lucky to have such a partner in a relationship. Taemin may be an airhead, but he loves with his whole heart. He is extraordinarily passionate when it comes to things he cares about, and Jonghyun only hopes that he is one of those things. Even if it's only as a good friend.

 

He realizes Taemin is staring at him, then realizes he'd been staring at Taemin with a dopey grin on his face in the silence after Taemin's story. Jonghyun shakes his head, clearing the lovey-dovey cobwebs from the attic he called a brain. 

 

He starts complaining about SM's grueling release schedule this year and Taemin relaxes the slightest bit.

 

Jonghyun's inward reflections turn bitter at the subtle rebuff. He thinks of the song he'd just finished before Taemin walked in. How his heart beat so fast it hurt at the prospect named in the lyrics.

 

He thinks of burning it, to remind himself again that falling in love with his best friend and bandmate is just heartbreak waiting to happen.


End file.
